Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinal implants to improved flexible elements for the incorporation in spinal implants. Specifically the invention relates generally to flexible rod connectors for dynamically stabilizing a portion of the spine stabilizing two or more bone segments, or use as a vertebral body replacement implant for the replacement of one or multiple spinal vertebra which can possess, at least in one direction, the stiffness properties of the vertebra/disc combination.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Flexible Fixation Device
The use of fixation devices for the treatment of vertebrae deformities and injuries is well known in the art. Various fixation devices are used in medical treatment to correct curvatures and deformities, treat trauma and remedy various abnormal spinal conditions. Spinal fusion is the standard method of treatment for conditions including spondylolysis, spinal stenosis and other disc disorders. Since fusions have been expanded to treat more conditions and the number of procedures is rising each year, it is apparent that many surgeons believe the procedure is the best possible treatment for their patients. Over the past decades, a variety of spinal implant devices have been used in conjunction with fusion. These include rigid systems such as bone plates, intravertebral cages, rods and hooks, and pedicle screws. Research shows that, when used properly, pedicle screws are the most reliable spinal implant, providing stabilization even in the event of pseudoarthrodesis. This posterior stabilization system involves variable-angle screws inserted into the pedicle of the vertebrae. Fluoroscopic pedicle screws can be detected by radiographic and fluoroscopic imaging during placement, improving the success rate of surgery. These rigid implants can be inserted from an anterior or a posterior approach, although the majority uses the posterior technique. U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,207 to Dixon teaches a posterior system comprised of bone plates, clamps and pedicle screws that allow axial stress in order to improve the fusion procedure by placing it under pressure. Compression at the graft interface is crucial to establishing blood supply and nutrients to the graft. The '207 patent demonstrates that physiological loads and stresses are important to achieve proper healing or adjustment of a damaged vertebrae. Similar patents in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,669 to Yuan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,555 to Puno, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,276 to McKay.
There are severe limitations of the fusion procedure including unnatural stresses on the vertebrae adjacent to the fusion, extreme limitation of flexional and torsional movements, and frequent in vivo failure of rigid constructs. Problems with spinal fusions stimulated research of dynamic stabilization devices. Dynamic stabilization is an alternative to vertebral body fusion that stabilizes the damaged spine while permitting motion. The instruments used in dynamic fixation emanate from devices used in conjunction with fusion and are embodied in many different inventions. Pedicle screws are used with the majority of these “soft” stabilization methods, and provide physiologic support and controlled motion by attaching to elastic ligaments or metal rods. Soft stabilization devices are designed to restore the biomechanics of a functional spinal segment. Although the soft stabilizing devices relieve many problems caused by fusion, they also increase the chance of implant failure or improper insertion.
Allowing certain degrees of physiologic motion while maintaining proper rigidity to enhance healing is the most difficult aspect of the design process in the field of dynamic spinal stabilization. The Graf ligament is one of the earliest nonfusion techniques, consisting of elastic bands looped around pedicle screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,866 to Breard and Graf describes this system of non-metallic loops, secured to either the spinous processes or pedicle screws, which permit the patient certain degrees of flexional and torsional movements. The semi-elastic ligament keeps sufficient space between the vertebrae which encourages proper healing. This idea has been sophisticated by subsequent researchers who have produced new methods to neutralize unstable vertebrae and the following are some typical inventions in this field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,910 to Ritland describes two pedicle screws anchoring a metallic rod component with several embodiments, including multiple geometries and dual rods. In the '910 device, the geometry of the metal rods produce the flexible or semi-elastic stabilization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,863 to Burton teaches a system that achieves dynamic fixation of the spinal column by using a non-metallic, porous material as the rod component, rather than conventional metallic rods, to increase flexibility of the implant. U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,621 to Shaolian that utilizes ball-and-socket connections between rods and bone screws that dynamically stabilize the damaged spine. The specialized rods described in the '621 patent can be inserted into the portals of the bone anchors and allow for angular articulation of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,379 to Drewry teaches a system of bone screws and fasteners that attach a flexible elongated member which is tensioned to provide corrective forces to the spine. Another motion-preserving device presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,011 to Paul incorporates at least one tube with helical slits down the length. This dynamic rod or rods act to support a vertebral motion segment and allow controlled degrees of movement. The angular range of the '011 rod can be modified by altering the pitch and direction of the slits. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,949 to Justis uses a longitudinal member at least partially composed of a pseudo-elastic shape-memory material that is anchored by bone screws. The longitudinal member reforms to a new configuration under stress then returns to the initial configuration when the stress is removed, providing flexible support for the cervical spine
Problems with spinal fusions stimulated research of dynamic stabilization devices. Pedicle screws are used with the majority of these “soft” stabilization methods, and provide physiologic support and controlled motion by attaching to elastic ligaments or metal rods. Dynamic stabilization devices are designed to restore the biomechanics of a functional spinal segment. Although the dynamic stabilizing devices relieve many problems caused by fusion, they also increase the chance of device failure or improper insertion.
Subsequent researchers who have produced new methods to neutralize unstable vertebrae have sophisticated this idea introduced by Gaf. A flexible posterior stabilization system, DYNESYS (dynamic neutralization system) developed in 1994 and now marketed by Zimmer (Warsaw, Ind.), is now gaining popularity among orthopedic surgeons in the US as an alternative to fusion. Anchored by pedicle screws, Dynesys uses preloaded stabilizing cords and spacers to provide uniform system rigidity. Fusion is an outdated and inelegant technique that permanently eliminates normal biomechanical motion of the spine. The dynamic stabilization systems are important alternatives to fusion and are the future for the treatment of vertebral instability.
A need has thus arisen for improvements in dynamic stabilization instruments, and the present invention offers that advancement through the development of the flexible connecting rod for posterior implantation on damaged vertebrae.
In another application when a vertebra is broken, crushed or diseased, it is frequently necessary to ablate the body of the crushed or diseased vertebra. In order, however to prevent the spinal column from collapsing with damage to the spinal cord running in the vertebral foramen forward of the vertebral body, it is necessary to employ a spacer. This device is braced vertically between the bodies of the adjacent vertebrae and holds them apart at the desired spacing. A substitute vertebra with biofidelic properties would provide the optimum replacement
Various implants have been developed to address structural failure of various parts of the spinal column. The prior art with respect to spinal column implants falls into two general categories: intervertebral disc prostheses, and rigid vertebral body prostheses.
Vertebral body prostheses have been disclosed in US Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,364, 4,401,112, 4,554,914, 4,599,086, 4,932,975, and 5,571,192. The referenced patents typically are composed of a rigid, height adjustable device typically a threaded cylinder or turnbuckle mechanism with anchoring plates. Another type of replacement device is composed of individual elements that are sized and adapted to be fitted together to provide support to the adjacent vertebra. This type of device has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,404 and 5,192,327.
The devices presented in those patents are intended for situations where it is necessary to remove a vertebral body. That, in turn, requires the resection of adjacent intervertebral discs. A problem common to all of such prior devices is that they adequately provide the structure of the removed vertebral body but fail to provide the flexibility of the removed intervertebral discs.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a flexible components that will flex, bend or curve to allow or duplicate the natural movement of the spinal segments.
These and other objects, features, advantages and aspects of the present invention will be better understood with reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.